


Love

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Crushes, Epic Friendship, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Pre-Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Love is different.Oneshot/drabble





	Love

“Keith.” Takashi Shirogane said. His voice was deep, and quiet, and serious. “We need to talk.”

Keith frowned. “About what?”

“About…everything.” Shiro said. He felt at a lost as to what to say other than just that for a long moment. “From Voltron, to the Galra, to…”

“To Adam?”

“You can read me like a book, huh?” Shiro smiled slightly.

Keith shrugged. “It’s not that hard to figure you out.”

“I guess you’re right.”

“Want to just cut to the chase and not beat around the bush then?” Keith said. He was afraid if he didn’t say it they’d keep saying stuff like this.

“Might be better that way.” Shiro took a deep breath. “I know you came into my life after I was with Adam.”

“Yeah,” Keith nodded. “You two were really close.”

“We were.” This was going to make him nostalgic now. And a little sad. “We met back at the Garrison and we were roommates. I felt like he was like a part of my family I’ve always wanted. He was kind of like a brother to me. But then as time went on we got closer and, well…”

“You two got together,” Keith said. Shiro nodded. “Why are you telling me this?”

“Because no one told you can have feelings for someone like that and it’s much more than something like family.” His voice was soft again. “I know you’ve called me your brother more than once, but I know you towel to know that’s not what you really mean.”

Keith shivered. “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying, Keith… I love you too.”


End file.
